And to live again
by Lilprincess16
Summary: Bella. Edward. Accepter d'être heureux à nouveau, à se battre pour avoir ce que l'on veut et à dire adieu au passé. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>B.<p>

J'essaie de ne pas te fixer bêtement quand tu entres dans la pièce. J'enlève comme je peux les cheveux qui tombent devant mon visage et m'essuie le front. J'ai passé la journée à m'occuper des petits monstres et mon apparence n'est plus aussi impeccable que ce matin. Je n'ai plus autant d'énergie non plus.

Mon chemisier est froissée, ma jupe noire a des tâches de peinture et je crois que j'en ai même jusque dans les cheveux.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant mais j'ai pleins de nouveaux cette année donc ça ne m'étonne pas trop. J'aurais juste préféré te rencontrer lorsque je ne ressemble pas à...ça.

Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler. Le petit Emmett arrive comme un boulet de canon, c'est-à-dire en courant et en hurlant. Il se jète sur toi et s'accroche à tes jambes.

«Papaaaaaaaaaaa!»


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>B.<p>

J'essaie de ne pas trop te fixer, histoire de ne pas passer pour une folle. Ou une nympho. Mais la façon dont tu écoutes Emmett te raconter sa journée et comme tu lui souris me touche plus que la normale. Tu t'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et il pose ses deux mains sur tes joues. Mains qui sont pleines de craies de toutes les couleurs, mais tu t'en fiche. Il se met à faire de grands gestes et je sais qu'il t'explique les jeux de la matinée.

Tu lèves tes yeux vers moi et me souris. Tu murmures quelque chose à ton fils et te relèves.

Tu es grand, plus grand que moi, non pas que ça soit bien quelque chose de difficile. Tu es habillé comme quelqu'un qui sort du bureau. Une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon de costume, tous les deux noirs, une cravate bordeaux. Je te regarde t'approcher et je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi. Je crois que tu vas me parler. J'ai vraiment envie d'entendre ta voix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine.**

* * *

><p>B<p>

Tu me tends la main pour te présenter et j'hésite avant de la serrer.

«Edward Cullen, le papa d'Emmett.»

Nos mains se touchent et je suis vaguement au courant qu'Emmett est en train de courir après Rosie pour lui tirer sur sa queue de cheval.

«Isabella Swan, je suis la maitresse d'Emmett.»

Evidemment, tu l'avais certainement déjà deviné. Je suis la seule adulte dans une pièce pleine de vingt enfants âgés entre quatre et cinq ans.

Tu me regardes dans les yeux et pour une fois, je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas

envie de détourner le regard. Alors je ne le fais pas.

Tu as les yeux verts. Brillants. Pétillants. Magnifiques. Quand j'y pense, je ne crois pas qu'Emmett ait tes yeux.

Je résiste à l'envie de regarder si tu portes une alliance quand tu passes la main dans tes cheveux. Je résiste...à peu près trois secondes.

Et la réponse est oui. Tu en portes une.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>E<p>

Je me force à lâcher ton regard quand j'entends Emmett rire très fort et une petite fille se mettre à oh, problème à l'horizon. Il a encore trouver le moyen de martyriser quelqu'un. La petite fille se frotte la tête et pleure à chaudes larmes. Tu te précipites vers elle et je te vois réprimander Emmett. Tu n'es pas agressive, ou violente mais tes mots font leur effet et Emmett a au moins l'air d'avoir des regrets. Il rougit et regarde ses pieds.

Je crois qu'il marmonne des mots d'excuses et la petite fille blonde se mouche dans le mouchoir en papier que tu lui tends.

Je ne serais pas étonné si Emmett me déclarait dès qu'il serait dans la voiture qu'il est amoureux. De toi ou de la petite blonde, ça, je n'en sais encore rien. Peut-être même des deux.

Et moi ? Mes yeux sont définitivement fixés sur toi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

****

* * *

><p><p>

B.

Lorsque je pousse la porte de chez moi, Fluffy est dans mes jambes. Seule présence lorsque je rentre chez moi, mon chat, ma vie est pathétique.

Une fois dans mon lit, toujours seule, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tes yeux, tes cheveux hirsutes, ta voix douce et l'amour qui se dégage de toi quand tu t'occupes d'Emmett.

Tu réveilles en moi des sensations et des envies qui dormaient depuis bien longtemps. Je décide d'oublier ton alliance un instant, dans le confinement de ma chambre. Personne n'en saura rien. Ma main se glisse d'elle-même dans mon pantalon de pyjama. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai envie de quelqu'un.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

****

* * *

><p><p>

E.

Emmett ressemble énormément à sa mère. Il a les cheveux noirs d'Angela et ses yeux bleus aussi. Je fais des progrès pourtant, plus le temps passe et moins je la vois au travers de mon fils. Pour ne plus voir que lui, sa personnalité, son visage d'enfant qui grandit tellement vite.

Ça fait plus de deux ans que je suis seul à m'occuper de lui et même si maintenant les choses vont mieux, je sais que j'ai encore du chemin à faire pour redevenir...moi. Je n'en ai jamais eu vraiment l'envie auparavant. J'avance dans la vie, je m'occupe de mon fils, je travaille, je vois ma famille. J'avance, mais je ne m'ouvre pas. Du moins pas à de nouvelles personnes. Et ma famille me connait assez pour que je n'ai même plus besoin de parler.

Mais toi. Toi, tu changes tout. En quelques minutes, tu me ramènes à la vie. Complètement. Je me sens moi à nouveau et je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible un jour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

****

* * *

><p><p>

B.

Tu es la seule personne à venir chercher Emmett. Tu portes ton alliance tous les jours mais jamais une femme ne vient le chercher à l'école. Et ton fils ne parle jamais de sa maman non plus. J'aimerai poser des questions mais je me retiens ; je sais que ma curiosité est mal placée, bien plus centrée sur ta vie sentimentale qu'autre chose. Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de poser des questions à Emmett. Il va bien, il est heureux et s'est très vite adapté dans la classe.

Ça fait bientôt plus de trois mois que je te vois tous les jours. Mais nous n'échangeons rien de plus que des banalités. Ce soir, tu arrives un peu en retard et il ne reste plus qu'Emmett et moi dans la salle de classe quand tu passes la porte en courant. Je pourrais te rappeler que je ne suis pas là pour faire la garderie et que tu dois être là à l'heure. Mais un sourire de ta part et j'ai tout oublié. Au fond, tant que tu es là, peu importe l'heure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>B.<p>

Thanksgiving approche à grands pas et il fait déjà nuit et froid lorsque je sors de l'école. J'aperçois ta voiture sur le parking et je te vois attacher Emmett dans son siège auto. Une

fois au chaud dans ma voiture, je mets le contact. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais rien.

Je suis faitguée, frustrée, seule au milieu du parking dans la nuit noire.

Je laisse ma tête tomber en avant et rencontrer le volant. Je passe en revue les différentes solutions qui s'offrent à moi quand tu frappes à ma vitre. Tu sembles avoir la solution à mon problème.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>B.<p>

Emmett chante depuis son siège auto, et je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être confinée avec toi dans un si petit espace. Tu sens bon, ta voiture aussi.

Je te regarde du coin de l'oeil pour enregistrer un maximum de détails sur toi. Tu es beau, plus que la plupart des hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer mais je ne sais pas si tu réalises le pouvoir que tu as sur les femmes. Sur moi. Après avoir suivi mes directions, tu arrêtes la voiture devant mon immeuble. Je me tourne vers toi pour te remercier et nos regards se rencontrent. Les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ne sont pas du tout ceux que j'avais prévu.

«Venez dîner à la maison tous les deux.»


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>E.<p>

Je te suis jusqu'à l'ascenseur en tenant Emmett par la main. J'essaie de ne pas regarder tes fesses mais apparemment, je suis un homme faible. Ta jupe grise moule tes formes et tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi.

Si innocente.

Au fil des semaines, nous avons appris à nous connaitre un peu mieux. J'aimerais dire que nous sommes amis mais je sais que nous n'en sommes pas là. Pas encore.

Emmett est le plus heureux du monde quand tu le laisses appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Tu ouvres la porte de ton appartement et je m'y sens tout de suite à l'aise. C'est tellement toi. Dans les tons de beiges, blancs et gris, l'endroit respire la douceur et l'harmonie.

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de réfléchir avant d'accepter ton invitation. Je veux te connaître. Tout savoir. Apprendre. La plupart des gens me trouverait peut-être

Une fois mon fils installé devant Bob l'Eponge, je t'accompagne dans la cuisine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>B.<p>

Je ne devrais pas vouloir un homme marié. Ma conscience me dit que c'est mal. Mon corps me dit bien autre chose.

Mon coeur ? Il ne sait pas où il en est.

J'ai toujours été celle qui suit les règles. Je l'ai parfois regretté. Parfois non. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec des regrets.

Au fond, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi. Juste ce qui est superficiel parce que tu ne t'es pas encore ouvert à moi. Mais tes actions parlent plus fort que tout le reste. Dans ton regard, dans la manière dont tu t'occupes de ton fils, tu dégages une générosité, une tendresse qui m'émeut.

Et parfois, parfois je te surprends à avoir l'air triste, ou ailleurs. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi. Je veux te comprendre. Être celle qui te fait sourire. Je te veux, toi. Entièrement. Pour tout ce que tu es,, ce que tu as partagé avec moi et ce que je ne connais pas de toi.

La question est : est-ce que tu me veux aussi ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>E.<p>

J'aurais dû savoir que je ne serais bon à rien. J'ai passé plus de temps à te regarder qu'à couper les tomates pour la sauce, résultat, au lieu de couper le légume, j'ai coupé mon doigt. Tu réagis rapidement.

«Donnez-moi votre main, vite !»

Je te vois allumer le robinet et en quelques secondes, tu tiens mon doigt sous l'eau froide. Tes gestes sont rapides et efficaces.

«Merci», je t'offre un petit sourire. Je n'ai jamais aimé la vue du sang. Oui je sais, mon côté «homme fort» en prend un coup.

«Et on peut peut-être se tutoyer non ?»

Les choses que j'ai envie de faire avec toi sont de bien loin trop familières pour que l'on se vouvoie.

«De rien», tu me souris aussi. Et c'est l'un des plus beaux sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu coupes l'eau et entoure mon doigt avec un torchon propre.

Tu me regardes et je te vois rougir. Quand tu parles à nouveau, ta voix est basse.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais hum...tu es sure que ta femme ne verra aucun problème à ce que tu sois ici avec Emmett ?»


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>B.<p>

Ton expression change dès que j'ai posé la question et je m'en veux.

Tu regardes ton alliance, toujours fixée sur ton annulaire gauche. J'ai peur d'être allée trop loin en posant une question trop personnel mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tes passages à l'école sont ce qui éclaire mes journées et je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller et me permettre d'avoir des sentiments quand je vois ce bandeau en or sur ta main. Je ne serai pas cette femme. L'autre femme. Celle qui brise les familles.

Tu te penches pour voir si Emmett est toujours devant la télé et tu parles tout bas, comme si tu partageais un secret avec moi.

«Angela est morte il y a deux ans.»

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Tu fuis mon regard et je n'aime pas ça. Tu ne devrais pas être gêné. Lentement, je prends ta main dans la mienne, en prenant soin de ne pas te faire mal. Je voudrais te faire oublier la peine, te faire sourire. Mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Tout du moins, je ne sais pas comment le faire alors je me contente de quelques mots.

«Je suis vraiment désolée».


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note importante : cette fic rentre dans la catégorie des «drabble fic», c'est à dire des chapitres courts, entre 100 et 200 mots, si ce n'est pas ce que vous aimez, passez votre chemin.**

**Points de vue : Bella et Edward**

**Mise en ligne des chapitres : 4 à 5 fois par semaine**

* * *

><p>E.<p>

Je veux tout te dire. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, j'ai envie de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un.

Alors je le fais.

Comment j'ai rencontré Angela au lycée.

Comment je l'ai aimé pendant huit ans.

L'arrivée d'Emmett, voulut, désirée, certains diraient planifiée mais qui nous a tous les deux comblés.

L'accident. Le conducteur ivre qui n'a pas eu le reflex de s'arrêter au feu rouge.

La vie sans ma femme depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

Je ne te cache rien. Peut-être que je devrais. Tu n'as certainement pas envie de savoir que je suis tombé dans la dépression après la mort d'Angela. Que j'ai réussi à m'occuper d'Emmett mais que j'ai arrêté de m'occuper de moi. J'ai arrêté de vivre.

Je suis vide. Ça fait deux ans que je suis vide. Mais toi, tu changes tout. Tu me redonnes envie de respirer. Quand je me lève le matin, l'idée de te voir me fait sourire. Et ça fait du bien.


	15. Chapter 15

E.

Quand j'ose enfin te regarder, tu pleures.

Je ne comprends pas.

«C'est tellement... Horrible..Injuste.»

Tu renifles et rougis parce que tu penses certainement que tu n'es pas très séduisante. Et je ressens un peu plus encore.

«Tu ne devrais pas être seul... Tu devrais être heureux.»

Tu poses ta main sur la mienne quand tu dis ça. J'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à pleurer aussi. Je suis dépassé. Par la tournure que prend la soirée. Par ta réaction face à mon passé. Par la tendresse qui se dégage de tes yeux.

Tu n'es pas effrayée par mon passé. Tu n'es pas dégoutée ou déçue. Tu as de la peine pour moi. Pas de la pitié. De la peine.

Nos doigts s'entremêlent et tu sers ma main fort. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer.

Des sourires, je ne veux voir que des sourires.

Je t'attire contre moi et je remercie silencieusement la personne qui a inventé Bob l'éponge. Emmett est toujours devant la télé et je sais qu'il y restera encore un long moment.


	16. Chapter 16

B.

Tu sens si bon. Je te laisse me serrer contre toi. Tu viens de me raconter ta vie, de me dire que ta femme était décédée et je devrais être celle qui te consolent. Au contraire, je suis celle qui pleure et c'est toi qui me réconforte.

«Ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, je ne peux pas le supporter, ne pleure pas...» me supplies-tu en murmurant dans mon oreille.

Ta respiration caresse mes cheveux et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi protégée.

«Tu... Tu mérites tellement... Tu mérites d'être heureux... Et Emmett...»

Je ne peux pas mettre des mots sur mes pensées. Je crois que je ne sais même plus quoi penser.


	17. Chapter 17

B.

J'ai honte. Honte qu'une partie de moi soit... Soulagée.

Soulagée parce que tu n'es pas, enfin plus, marié. Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse d'un homme marié.

Non. Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'un homme brisée.

J'ai doublement honte.

Je ne devrais pas me sentir soulagé. Je devrais seulement être désolée pour toi et Emmett. Je sais parfaitement que me parler de tout ça t'a bouleversé et c'est normal. Deux ans. Cela fait deux ans que tu élèves ton fils seul, que tu prends soin de lui. Mais qui prend soin de toi ?

Tu me parles de ta famille. Ta mère, ta soeur. Mais te permets-tu d'être complètement honnête avec elles ? As-tu jamais pleuré devant elles ces derniers mois ?

Je voudrais être cette personne. La personne qui peut s'occuper de toi, te faire oublier la peine et te faire sourire à nouveau. Je veux te voir heureux et en vie. Je vous veux, toi et Emmett. Parce que je sais vous fonctionnez par deux. Si un jour, toi et moi devions construire quelque chose ensemble, Emmett aura une importance decisive.

Et me voilà, à penser que je te veux pour moi alors que tu ne sembles pas avoir fini de faire le deuil de ta femme. Es-tu prêt pour commencer quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me demander ça ? Non. Egoiste. Je ne suis qu'une égoiste.

Et tu mérites bien mieux que ça.


	18. Chapter 18

E.

Je sens ton corps se raidir dans mes bras. Le changement est saisissant et me fait peur. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu penses, parce que tu n'as pas vraiment été capable de t'exprimer depuis que je t'ai parlé d'Angela.

J'ai peur que tu regrettes. J'ai peur que tu me dises de partir.

Est-ce que tu me trouves pathétique ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur avec mon passé trop présent ?

Je ne suis plus si sur que te raconter tous mes états d'âmes était une si bonne idée.

Tu t'écartes et mets de la distance entre nos deux corps. Tu tentes de sourire mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas complètement sincère.

Lorsque tu parles à nouveau, ta voix aussi est distante.

«Tu devrais aller chercher Emmett, il est l'heure de dîner.»

Ouais, j'ai bien l'impression que j'ai merdé.


	19. Chapter 19

E.

Tu m'as demandé du temps et je t'en donne. Alice, ma soeur/lutin/petite chose énervante remarque très rapidement que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler hein ?

Je sais Ali, je sais... Ne t'en fais pas, ça va.»

Je tente de lui sourire pour qu'elle se rende compte que je vais vraiment bien. Mais ça ne marche pas. Peut-être parce que je ne suis vraiment pas bien ?

Ses yeux perçants, bleus, me fixent et elle fait encore son tour de magie. Ne me demande pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais Alice a toujours eu un don pour me lire comme un livre ouvert.

Une heure plus tard, elle sait tout. Tout ce que j'ai ressenti depuis la mort d'Angie. Tout ce que je ressens depuis que je te connais. Tout ce que je ressens depuis que je suis loin de toi.

Elle se lève du tabouret et s'approche de moi, les yeux qui brillent et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tendrement, ses bras fins m'enveloppent et même si elle a bien moins de force que moi, elle me serre fort contre elle.

«Tu mérites d'être heureux Edward. Angela aurait voulut que toi et Emmett soyez heureux et aimé.»

Ses mots m'apportent de l'espoir. Et j'ai envie d'y croire. Croire que le bonheur est possible à nouveau. La grande question est : est-ce que tu seras prête à construire ce bonheur avec moi ?


End file.
